Blind Love
by Blood Red Moon
Summary: AU. A blind Kagome falls down the well and after she wakes up she finds herself in the presence of Inu Tashio Lord of the Western Lands. How will Kagome get home and when she gets the chance will she want to? Sess/Kag
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! This is my first fanfic and if anyone finds any errors just let me know. Yes there will be a Lemon in later chapters but for those that don't like to read lemons I will indicate where it begins. **

**Summary: AU Kagome falls down the well and after she wakes up she finds herself in the presence of Inutashio Lord of the Western Lands. How will Kagome get home and when she gets the chance will she want to? SK**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inu-Yasha or any of the characters.**

Chapter One

She never questioned him when he went out in the middle of the night. She didn't have to ask because she already knew. She knew that when he left he was going somewhere that he could steal, sell and possibly kill. But she wouldn't stand by and watch as he cheated of her with some slut. So she did the only thing that she could think of. She ran.

Her grandfather owns a shrine on the outskirts of town. And it was the only place she could think to go. She just hoped that he didn't come and confront her there. She ran up the many stairs that led to the conservative Japanese shrine. Her grandfather had owned this shrine for as long as she could remember and he refused to give it up for anything.

She ran into the small home located behind the shrine. "Mama, Souta, Grandpa? Where are you?" she cried as she wandered through the house. Her father had been dead for quite some time now and his presence was greatly missed in the house. His car had been sideswiped on their way home. Only she and her dad were in the car at the time which was good because her mother was seven months pregnant with her brother Souta at the time. And unfortunately she was the only one to walk away from the accident.

"Kagome! What are you doing here? If I'd known you were coming I would have made more food." Her mother said from the kitchen doorway.

"Hey sis"

"Why hello Kagome" said her little brother and her grandpa as she walked into the kitchen, taking a seat next to Souta.

"Would you like me to make you something for dinner?" Her mother asked. Her mother was always so considerate.

"No thanks Mama. Although I was wondering, could I spend a few days here? Kyo and I got into another fight and I just don't want to be alone tonight" She said solemnly. She and Kyo had attended High School together and started dating their senior year. They don't live together or anything, she just didn't want to be alone after their big fight. She thought about staying at a friends house but then they would all gang up on her and bombard her with questions she didn't feel like answering.

"Sure, your always welcome home honey. Do you have your medicine with you?" her mother asked.

Shit. The one thing she really needed she forgotten at home. In the accident, pieces of glass from the windows had lodged themselves in her eyes and without her eye drops she would go completely blind within twenty four hours.

"I'm going to stop by my apartment and grab some of my clothes. I'll be right back" Kagome said as she started out the door. Souta ran out after her yelling her name.

"Kagome I need your help. The stupid cat went into the well house again and I don't want to go down there. It's too creepy. Please sis!" Souta begged.

Kagome rolled here eyes. "Your too old to still be afraid of the well house, there's nothing in there except for a useless well"

"Please" he begged, he looked as if he was going to cry.

"Fine" Kagome sighed, "But just this once. I'll be right back" She said as she started walking towards the well house. She opened the door and years of dust stirred and she coughed. _So maybe it is a little creepy in here _she thought as she walked toward the well. "Here kitty, kitty, kitty" Kagome said, her voice shaky with fear. She stopped in front of the well _wait a minute, if I had to open the door to the well house. How did the cat get in?_ Suddenly the slab of wood covering the opening of the well shattered and an invincible force sucked her into the well. A strange blue light surrounded her as she fell. She expected to hit the bottom of the well really hard, but was surprised when she landed gently and the bottom of the well. And on her feet too, that was a feat in of itself. _What was that blue light? _She asked herself before her world went black.

Several hours passed until Kagome finally awoke, still at the bottom of the well. Her eye sight was starting to fade; she could usually tell when the medicine was starting to wear off. She would just have to ask her Mother to get it for her. She looked up and actually saw the night sky. _Did I hit my head or something? _Kagome thought as she climbed out of the well.

Kagome gasped at the scenery around her. What in the world was going on? This was not the well house, hell she wasn't even sure if she was in Tokyo anymore. Just her luck, first her eyesight now her mind, what's next?

She pulled herself over the lip of the well and doubled over in pain. She could feel a head ace forming at her temple. Oh Joy!

Kagome wandered around aimlessly. Still confused as to where she was until she came upon a clearing. There were several people talking in a circle. What was odd was that they all seemed to have quite long hair and old battle armor, some even wore animal fur. She couldn't hear what they were saying so she decided to try and move in closer. And that's were everything went wrong.

Kagome tripped and the last thing she was able to see were eyes that looking like mirror images of the sun.

"What are you doing here human?"

**Some time earlier**

It was official, Sesshomaru wanted to kill them all as of now. Somehow the conversation had gone from the present threats of the infamous hanyou Naraku to the fact that He was reaching two hundred years and he still had no mate. Why would he in all him power and glory need some over bearing wench to append his money and waste his money? He wasn't Lord yet but they still proceeded to lecture him of the importance of a mate as a means to secure an heir. Ridiculous.

They had finally gotten back on track when something caught his and his fathers attention, a human woman in the bushes to their right. She had yet to make her presence known, and it seemed that he and his father were the only ones to notice. He looked over to his father with a questioning stare. His only clues that his father understood was the slight nod he gave as he returned his gaze once again to the other lords.

Suddenly the woman fell out of the bushes, only her smell had slightly changed. "What are you doing here human?" he asked his voice cold and devoid of emotion.

**Well that was my first chapter and I hope you liked it. Please review; I love feedback positive or negative. I look forward to reading your input. And once again if I made any errors please tell me and I'll correct them. Thank you very much!**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Still don't own Inu-Yasha. 

_Last Time:_

"_What are you doing here human?"_

His cold baritone voice made her shiver in fear and of course doing the only rational thing her mind could think of, she screamed Bloody Mary.

Sesshomaru and the other Demon Lords grabbed their ears in an attempt to drown out the screams of the woman in front of them.

"Stop screeching!" Sesshomaru yelled angrily.

Kagome immediately stopped. "Who are you?" Kagome demanded.

"I do not believe that you are in the position to be asking questions or making demands human. It is you who is trespassing on my fathers land. Now tell why you were listening in on our conversation" Sesshomaru said angrily. The woman's scent spiked in anger yet her eyes remained the same cool blue. In fact, her eyes were very unresponsive. _Odd, most humans show their emotions in their eyes yet this human does not. _

"Stop Sesshomaru! The girl has done nothing wrong. Now tell me young lady what is your name?" Inu Tashio asked in a gentle voice.

Kagome could tell that this new voice meant her no harm. His voice reminded her of her father. Warm and inviting. "K-kagome" she stuttered. "Kagome Higurashi"

"Well Miss. Higurashi, my name is Inu Tashio Lord of the Western Lands. The **boy **that you hit earlier is my heir Sesshomaru" Sesshomaru snorted, "The others here are Lord Fudo of the North, Lord Hiroshi of the East and his heir Koga, and Lord Kano of the South."

"It's a pleasure to meet you" Kagome said shyly

"And yet you do not show us the proper respects. Do you think you are above us human?" Lord Kano snarled.

"I did not mean to disrespect you but even if I wanted to bow to you I would not know where to bow for I am without my sight" Kagome said.

"You poor human" Lord Hiroshi said sympathetically. Lord Kano just rolled his eyes

"Why do you keep referring to me as a human?"

"That is what you are, isn't it? You don't smell like most humans but you do smell human none the less" Lord Inu Tashio replied with curiosity in his deep voice.

"Of course I'm human. Just like you"

"I am no human" replied Lord Kano, "I am a demon of noble birth"

"Say what?" Kagome asked confused.

"We are all demons you silly human" replied a younger man which she could only assume to be Koga.

And that's when everything went black. Again.

Koga could not hold in his mirth which quickly earned him a hand to the back of the head from Lord Hiroshi. "What shall we do with her?" Hiroshi asked as he looked down at Kagome.

"Nothing. Leave her here for the lower class demons" said Kano

"What do you think Lord Fudo?" Inu Tashio asked looking over at the old hawk demon curiously.

"This girl is intriguing. Her clothes are strange. One of us should take here with them and find out more about the girl"

"She is not coming with me. I don't need my house to smell like humans" Kano replied with disgust.

"I do not think that it would be wise to travel all the way to the east with a unconscious human. Otherwise I would take her with me" Hiroshi replied.

"I will take her with me" Inu Tashio stated as he picked her up.

"But of course" Sesshomaru replied as he made a move to follow his father.

"Do you wish to challenge my authority pup?"

"No" Sesshomaru replied with a bored expression.

The Lords said their farewells and Inu Tashio and Sesshomaru began their journey home to the House of the Moon. "You will not attempt to hurt this girl Sesshomaru. I will not allow her to be hurt in my care. Do you understand?"

"Yes father"

The rest of the journey was spent in quiet contemplation. Both asking themselves questions about the strange blind girl in Inu Tashios arms.

_Who is this girl to have captured my father's attention? She smells of power. I will have to ask her when she awakens. She may be of some use to me yet._

_I wonder what hardships this girl has had to go through because of her blindness. _Inu Tashio wondered as he looked down at the girl. _At least this way Iziyoi will have another human to talk to. She has been rather lonely as of late._

Within a couple of hours they were approaching the gates to the House of the Moon. Iziyoi ran out to greet her Lord only to see him carrying a human girl in his arms. Intrigued she walked up to him, "Who is this girl?" she asked.

"Her name is Kagome. We bumped into her; or rather she bumped into Sesshomaru. She fainted after she learned that we are demons" as he walked into the castle and towards the western wing. "We will keep her here for the time being. She is blind so I am counting on you to help her around, my love"

"Of course my Lord" she said happily. Truth be told she had been rather lonesome ever sense Inu-Yasha her son had left in search of adventure. She didn't have anyone to talk to after he left. Inu Tashio was a busy man and she got the feeling that Sesshomaru does not like her. Nor do any of the servants. So it would be refreshing to have another human to talk to. _I wonder how young Sesshomaru feels about this._ She wondered as she walked down the hall toward her and Inu Tashios room. _Especially when her room is adjoined with his. What are you planning my love? What do you know that I do not?_

**This is the end of my second chapter. Please review.**


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Still don't own Inu-Yasha. 

_Last Time:_

_What are you planning my love? What do you know that I do not?_

Kagome awoke with a start. She could feel the heat of the sun on her cheek and what felt like silk underneath her.

"Your awake" a soft voice said.

Kagome jumped and turned her head towards the voice. "Who's there?"

"My name is Iziyoi, Lady of the Western Lands"

"Where am I? The last thing I remember is running into a group of demons"

"Those demons that you 'ran into' are the Lords of Japan" Iziyoi replied, "you are in the House of the Moon. My mate and step-son brought you here yesterday evening"

_Her mate and step-son? She must be talking about the one that I bumped into… literally._

"Are you a demon as well Lady Iziyoi?"

"No little one, I am human like you" she replied. Iziyoi almost laughed when she saw the girl visibly relax. _She acts as if she has never met a demon before._ "You know" Iziyoi said, "I still have yet to learn your name"

"Oh I'm sorry. My name is Kagome" she replied with a light blush, embarrassed that she had not introduced herself sooner.

"If you don't mind me asking, may I inquire as to how you lost your sight?" Iziyoi asked tentatively.

"I was in an accident when I was little"

"I'm so sorry. So you weren't born blind?"

"No" Kagome responded sadly

"Shall we get you dressed and head down to breakfast?" Iziyoi asked in an attempt to change the subject. This, however, did not go unnoticed by Kagome. People had a tendency to get uncomfortable whenever they spoke of her short comings.

"I don't have anything other than what I'm wearing"

"Don't worry about that. I took the liberty of buying you some new clothes while you were asleep" Iziyoi replied as she got up out of the chair that she was sitting in by the bed and walked across the room to the dresser. Opening it up she pulled out an elaborate black kimono with sakura blossoms sown into it and a pink obi to match.

Walking to Kagome she began to dress her quickly. Once she was done she pulled Kagome's hair up into an elaborate bun and accented her face with a little make-up. Unlike most humans Iziyoi didn't like to wear a lot of make-up.

"It's like having a daughter or a sister" Iziyoi said with a giggle.

"You didn't have any sisters?" Kagome asked

"No I was an only child and I have not yet been blessed with a daughter" Iziyoi said, a hint of sadness in her voice. "Well, shall we go?"

"Sure" Kagome said as she tried to stand.

Kagome struggled all the way to the dinning room. She didn't have the heart to tell Iziyoi how much of a hard time she was having with the kimono. Iziyoi was so kind to buy the kimono and she even took time to help her dress. _Unable to stay upright while blind is not the best of ideas._ But she would endure if only for Iziyoi's happiness.

"I see that you are awake" a deep voice said as they walked through the doors into the dinning room.

"Yes thank you for allowing me to stay here. If I may ask, what is your name?"

Inu Tashio chuckled, "My name is Inu Tashio. My son Sesshomaru is in the room as well. In fact, why don't you have a seat next to him" Inu Tashio said as Iziyoi helped Kagome to her seat. "Sesshomaru why don't you greet our guest?"

"Hn" was all that the person next to her had to say. Suddenly he stood up. "I can't believe that you have brought another filthy human home. Do you plan to rut this one as well" Sesshomaru asked in a seemingly emotionless voice. Unbeknownst to everyone Kagome's aura flared in anger.

"Pup you will watch your tongue lest I remove it for you" Inu Tashio said, standing abruptly.

"Your face is filthy"

They all looked down toward their guest.

"What did you say to me human?"

"What? Can't your demon mind keep up or are you to slow. YOUR FACE IS FILTHY"

Iziyoi and Inu Tashio could barely contain their laughter. No one had ever spoken to the young heir like that for fear of death. Not even the bravest of demons had dared to defend themselves from his scrutiny. Yet this little slip of a human had dared to stand up to him. The look on Sesshomaru's face was priceless. It was a mixture between confusion and intense rage.

"I don't have time for this" Sesshomaru said as he headed for the door

"Your right. It would be pointless to engage in a battle of wits with you" Kagome said as she turned in his direction, "I don't like fighting someone who's empty handed. Or in this case would it be considered empty minded?" _Oh yeah, score 2 for me, zero for Mr. Incarnate of arrogance. _"Just because I'm blind doesn't mean I'm subdued. If anything it's made my attitude even worse" With that said Kagome turned back to her food, picked up her chopsticks and proceeded with eating her breakfast.

Sesshomaru didn't know what to say. He stormed out of the dinning room and into his room. _That human will pay for her disrespect. No one speaks to this Sesshomaru and gets away with it._ Oh yes, her death would be slow and painful.

**You must admit that she is quite attractive when she is angry.**

_I don't have to admit anything of the sort. That human is disgusting just like the rest of her kind. _

**You can lie to yourself but not to me. I am your beast, you're most primal self. I know all of your thoughts and you were aroused when that little slip of a girl stood up to you. You have to admit that she is intriguing. **

_Leave this Sesshomaru be._

**Alright I will leave for the moment. But I will be back.**

Sesshomaru snorted indignantly. Now he had to plan her demise. Oh this would be sweet.

Kagome sneezed.

"Someone must be thinking about you" Iziyoi said as they were finishing their food.

_I don't know if I like the idea of that. They are probably thinking of ways to kill me._ Kagome thought with a smirk.

Well that's the end of this chapter I hope you like it. Sorry it took so long to update. I went on vacation and was unable to get to a computer with internet. Thank you to everyone that has reviewed. Please continue to review.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Still don't own Inu-Yasha.

_Last Time:_

_I don't know if I like the idea of that. They are probably thinking of ways to kill me. Kagome thought with a smirk. _

After they had finished eating Iziyoi had decided to take Kagome to the gardens. Since Kagome could not see the beauty of the flowers in the garden, Iziyoi had decided to tell Kagome of the deferent flowers and try as best as she could to describe them to her. Many of the flowers were one's that Kagome had seen before but some of them she would have Iziyoi explain what it looked like. Iziyoi would have her touch and smell the flower as well so that she could get a good strong visual of the flower in her minds eye.

After an hour or so Iziyoi was called away back into the palace. So there Kagome was. In the garden's alone. _I wonder if a little alarm went off in her head that you don't leave a girl who can't see alone in a garden, when she doesn't know her way around. You think that some kind of signal would have gone off in her brain. _Kagome sighed as she sat down in what she could only assume was a patch of grass. Hopefully.

Suddenly she felt an ominous cloud looming over her head. It felt something akin to murderous intent. Now who would want to kill her. _Oh shit…_

"Hello Sesshomaru" Kagome said, her voice shaky and laced with fear.

"Human" was her only reply

"You are aware that I have a name right?"

"What would give you the impression that I give a damn what your name is?" Sesshomaru snapped.

"You are defiantly not as friendly as your father, are you?"

Sesshomaru smirked. "No I do not share the same compassion for humanity that my father does. Personally I think that your entire species is a waste of space"

"How can you categorize an entire species based on the one's that you have met? Don't you think that you are judging us before you really get to know us?"

"I do not need to get to know you to know that you are inferior in strength and in mind"

"I will agree that you are far superior when it comes down to strength. I can feel the power that you radiate. I haven't ever felt that come from a human. I do not believe that demon's are superior when it comes to intelligence"

"Are you human's even educated?"

"Of course. At least where I come from we are. I've had twelve years of education."

_Impressive _"It took you twelve years? Pathetic."

"This is ridiculous. Why are you even here? Don't tell me your life now revolves around me to" she said with a snicker.

Suddenly she felt herself being lifted off the ground by her throat and pinned against a tree. She could feel Sesshomaru's body pressing against her.

"I still have yet to repay you or your comment's this morning"

"Hit me all you like Sesshomaru. It will only prove how spineless you are. How courageous you are to hit a blind girl" she said through clenched teeth.

"Don't worry, I wont hit you. No real man would hit a woman. Even a woman such as you. I have other way's that I can torture you" With that said Sesshomaru let go of her neck and pulled her close. Using her moment of confusion to his advantage he grabbed the back of her head and gave her a ferocious kiss.

Kagome couldn't think straight. She had never been kissed before. Sure, Hojo had kissed her lightly on the lips a couple of times but never with this much intensity or passion. She could barely stand and was way past the ability to think. All she could do was feel and at that moment she wanted to fell more of him. No man had ever brought her body to life like he did. He mad her ach for the unknown and that scared her.

She opened her moth in an attempt to catch her breath. Sesshomaru used this opportunity to slip his tongue into her sweet mouth. He then realized his mistake. She was tasted delicious. Somewhere between strawberries and spring rain and she smelt of vanilla. Normally human's smelt of death and decay but not Kagome. **Mine **his beast growled.

Sesshomaru dropped her that instant and was gone the next. Leaving a confused and slightly aroused Kagome in the gardens.

_What was that about. Why did I let him kiss me like that. I didn't even try to fight him. Could it be that I like him? No, I don't think that I do. Do I?_

"Kagome? What are you doing all the way over there by that tree?" she heard Iziyoi ask.

"N-nothing. Just wandering around"

"All by your self?" Iziyoi asked with a smile.

"Of course. Who would I be with"

Unfortunately for Kagome, Iziyoi had been sitting in the window sill overlooking the garden while the servants complained to her about something. She wasn't really paying attention. It's not like she would have been able to do anything about it either. Technically Iziyoi was not the rightful Lady of the Western Lands. That right was still reserved for Kari, Sesshomaru's mother. She had no authority over them.

She had seen when Sesshomaru had pinned Kagome to the tree. She was afraid that Sesshomaru would kill her. What she didn't expect was for Sesshomaru to kiss Kagome. Or for Kagome to kiss him in return. _So this is what you are planning my mate_. Iziyoi thought with a smile. She wondered, however, how Kari would take the news. If Sesshomaru did decide to mate the fair Kagome, Iziyoi doubted that the news would be well received by Kari. She was the sole reason that Sesshomaru held such hatred for humanity. Kari did have a legitimate reason to hate humans but she hoped that when the time came Kari would be able to accept Kagome. If only for Sesshomaru's sake.

Iziyoi escorted Kagome to her room then made her way to her mate's study. She needed to speak with him about this sudden development. She knocked on the door lightly to make her presence known. "Enter"

"You knew this would happen all along didn't you?" she asked suspiciously.

"I'm sure I have no idea what you are talking about my love" came his reply

"I saw Sesshomaru kissing Kagome in the gardens not to long ago"

"He doesn't waste time does he?"

"He gets it from his father"

Inu Tashio laughed at that. _Unfortunately._ "Kari is coming tomorrow"

"What?!"

"She is coming because in two weeks time it will be Sesshomaru's birthday celebration. I also got word from Inu-Yasha saying that he is heading home as well."

"You do know that this is going to be a complete and utter disaster"

"I wouldn't have it any other way" Inu Tashio said as he got out of his chair and walked to stand in front of Iziyoi.

"You are lucky that I'm hopelessly in love with you" she said with a soft smile.

"I wouldn't have it any other way"

Sesshomaru sat on hit bed and stared up at the ceiling. He still didn't understand why he reacted the way that he did. How could he face her at dinner?

Maybe he was lucky that she could not see him. No, he did not wish that upon anyone. Not even an enemy. _Am I destined to turn out like my father. Am I to share this weakness for humans? No, I promised mother that I would not fall for a human. They are vile, disgusting creatures. _

Iziyoi made her way back to Kagome's room to discover that the girl had fallen asleep on the bed. _Poor dear._ She decided to let her sleep. She would have some dinner brought to her later if she was hungry.

"You there, what is your name?" she asked a passing servant

"Kimiko, My Lady" the servant said with a bow

"Kimiko will you watch over the Lady Kagome and inform me when she awakens"

"Yes my Lady" Kimiko said as she walked into Kagome's room.

Kagome awoke after a well deserved nap. She could sense someone else was in the room.

"Do not be frightened Lady Kagome. My name is Kimiko. Lady Iziyoi asked me to watch over you. Are you hungry?"

"If it wouldn't be to much of an inconvenience"

"Of course not My Lady"

Kimiko made her way to the dinning room. "The Lady Kagome is awake and is feeling hungry Lady Iziyoi"

"Oh, Sesshomaru will you send this plate up to Kagome please" Iziyoi asked as she handed Sesshomaru a plate.

"Why do you want me to do it. Why not have a servant take it to her?"

"Please Sesshomaru?" Iziyoi asked "Did something happen between you and Kagome?" she asked with fake innocence.

"As you wish" he said grabbing the plate from her hands and storming out of the room and down the hall toward Kagome's room.

"That was just sneaky and underhanded" Inu Tashio said with a snicker.

"I'm sure I have no idea what you're talking about"

Sesshomaru stormed into Kagome's room. She was sitting on the bed. Her hair was messy and her kimono was hanging loosely off her shoulders. She was the embodiment of desire and temptation.

"I brought you your food" he said, his voice was gruff.

"Thank you Sesshomaru"

"Hn" was his reply as he walked out of her room and into his.

"Where did he put the food?" Kagome wondered. _Once again you would think there would be some kind of signal going off. _Kagome thought as she began the search for her food.

So that's the end of another chapter. I hope you like it. Once again thank you for the reviews. Keep them coming, they really do inspire me to keep writing.


	5. Chapter 5

Hey sorry for not updating in a while… please don't hurt me (runs into the corner)

Oh and thanks to everyone that reviewed!

Anyways on with the story…

Disclaimer: Nope, still don't own Inu Yasha L

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter Five

Kari was getting annoyed. She had been riding in this stuffy buggy for several days now and was anxious to get to the Western Castle and see her son once again. She hadn't been to the castle since Iziyoi, Inu Tashio's human whore, had moved in and taken her place as the Lady of the House. _I will never forgive Inu Tashio or that bitch for what they did to me. Forcing me out of my home, tossing me aside like a piece of… of human trash! It's degrading. Royalty like herself._

"We're approaching the gate Milady"

_Perfect…_ Kari thought sarcastically. She was so looking forward to spending the next several days with those idiots. Her only solace was that her darling son would be there. Oh how she had missed him. He had been her savior. Helping her through her heartache when she had found out about Inu Tashio's treachery. He was absolutely perfect in every way. He was handsome, intelligent and extremely talented. He would never fall for a human's treachery like his father.

The buggy stopped. _Finally. _Kari stepped out of the buggy with her two handmaidens. They grabbed her bags and walked behind her as she preceded up the steps toward the front doors. Standing there waiting for her was Sesshomaru, Inu Tashio and Iziyoi. She quickly walked to Sesshomaru and wrapped him in a hug.

"I have missed you my son"

"I have missed you as well. How was your journey mother?"

"It was fine. Just very long. Be a dear and show me to my room"

"Of course"

With that the two of them walked into the house and towards the stairs leaving a very uncomfortable Inu Tashio and Iziyoi behind.

"This is going to be a very interesting couple of days, do you not agree my love" Inu Tashio said as he took Iziyoi's hand and led her back into the castle.

Sesshomaru led his mother upstairs and to a room next to his. Unfortunately he could not give her the room that she usually occupied seeing as how there was a certain annoying human stationed there. He had no doubts in his mind that his mother would notice.

"Where are we going? Why am I not staying in the room I usually do. The room that is connected to yours"

"Unfortunately that room is not available"

"Sesshomaru have you finally found a young woman? Oh my little man is growing up so quickly… almost to quickly"

"No…"

"Sesshomaru is that you?" A small voice asked as the door to said room opened.

_Not now _he thought as he looked to his mother, gauging her response.

"What is this?!" Kari said, venom dripping from every word "a human". She turned to Sesshomaru, looking at him with her questioning gaze. "Do not tell me that you are going to further dishonor our family"

"Sesshomaru are you out there? The blind girl would like to know where to go", Kagome was clearly irritated. "The human" was not a nick-name that she was particularly fond of. "If you could just kind of push me in the right direction that would be fabulous… oh and please don't push me down a flight of stairs. I know you've been thinking about it since I came here but really, could you pretend to like me for a minute or two. I'm really hungry."

"Do you allow these insignificant mortals to speak to you in such a way?" Kari asked.

"She is not allowed to be harmed… unfortunately. Father has taken a liking to her and has placed her under the protection of the House of the Moon" Sesshomaru stated, "your room mother". He was desperately trying to change the subject. If his mother was provoked she would most likely attack and he would be blamed for the girls misfortune.

**You know that you would feel bad should anything happen to the girl… though we can hardly call her a girl now can we. And may I say she looks radiant in that pale pink kimono. The red obi is a nice touch as well. **

_Shut up. We… I mean I do not have feelings for the human. _

**Then why did you kiss her?**

_I was not in my right mind. I had two choices… either kill her or let out my frustration in a different way. I chose the latter because the former would have resulted in another extended lecture from father and Iziyoi. Why am I explaining myself to you… me. Stop talking to me!_

His inner beast snickered.

"Sesshomaru this is unacceptable. I will not stand for this blatant insult to my person. How can you do this to your own mother. She is in my room and I demand that she be removed immediately or I will remove her myself. By force." His mother said looking at Kagome, her claws itching to spill the silly human's blood.

"Mother…" Sesshomaru started but was interrupted.

"I'm very sorry. I didn't know that this was your room" Kagome's irritation was instantly diminished once she had heard that she was staying in his mothers room, "I can move to a different room".

Kari was momentarily stunned by the slip of a human girl that now stood in front of her. _So the girl is blind. Interesting…_

"I'll just collect my things and…"

"No. Your stench as already consumed the room. There will be no staying there now… but I thank you for your offer. Show me to my room you lazy boy"

Sesshomaru was completely baffled by his mothers words. He had never once heard his mother apologize to anyone under her. It was almost unheard of. "Shall I see you at dinner then?" he asked as his mother walked into her new room.

"Yes you shall see me then" With that she closed the door, leaving a bewildered Sesshomaru standing in the hallway staring at the door.

"Sesshomaru… are you still here?" Kagome asked.

"Yes I am still here. Lets get you downstairs before you get yourself killed"

Sesshomaru grabbed Kagome's arm and led her downstairs and into the kitchen for a late breakfast.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Interesting indeed _Kari thought as she proceeded to unpack. Her handmaidens had entered the room shortly after her son had escorted the human downstairs. She had dismissed them immediately, needing time to think. She needed to fix this. Sesshomaru had feelings for this human. She could tell. She had seen it in his eyes, the way that he looked at her. _I doubt he knows how he feels about her. It will make separating them and presenting to him a suitable female, worthy of her precious child. _

She moved to sit on the railing that lined the balcony, like she had frequently done when she was the Lady of the House. Technically she still was the true Lady of the house. But after she had learned of Inu Tashio's betrayal she had left. It was impossible for her to stay and constantly be reminded of his treachery. To see that hanyou trash parade around the house with his human mother. See how Inu Tashio favored the hanyou to his true son. It was ridiculous.

_How has she ensnared you my son? What magic is she using?_

She looked like any other human. But yet Kari had felt an unfamiliar pull to her. It was in her aura. A friendliness and compassion for those around her that Kari had never seen in others. Then again Kari had never kept company with many human's. Was this the pull that Iziyoi had to Inu Tashio? She had instantly felt nothing but hate for Iziyoi the minute that she had met her… did she have this same pull. Maybe this was the reason they had such a sway over the more compassionate demons like her former lover.

Whatever it was she needed to get rid of the problem.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome sat in the kitchen happily eating a bowl of rice.

A sudden chill ran up her spine. She twitched from the sensation. What the hell is up with this family. Why do I always feel as if people are trying to kill, maim, or get rid of me. _What harm can I possibly do… I mean really!_

_That woman… Sesshomaru's mother, already it seemed as though she didn't like me. Which is highly confusing cause I've never even met her._

"Are you just about done you worthless human" Sesshomaru growled irritably.

"Alright I'm ready" She said as she set her bowl down on the counter and grabbed Sesshomaru's sleeve. Both of them making their way to the garden to meet up with Inu Tashio and Iziyoi. All were awaiting the arrival of Inu Yasha, Sesshomaru's half brother, Iziyoi's son.

_Like Mother like Son… _Kagome thought with a smirk.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tada!!! So that's the end of this chapter. It wont take nearly as long for me to update again I promise. Like always you can tell me about any mistakes I made. PLEASE REVIEW!!!!

You loyal author,

Blood Red Moon .


	6. Chapter 6

Lime in this chapter… You have been warned!

Thank you for reviewing!

Disclaimer: I don't own Inu Yasha

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 6

_This is ridiculous… We've been standing out here for at least twenty minutes and Iziyoi's son has yet to show up_. Kagome was pissed. It was starting to get cold out and she was getting tired of listening to Sesshomaru and Inu Tashio. Apparently she wasn't the only one that was unhappy with being forced to wait outside to greet the newcomer. 

_I need music if I'm gonna put up with this shit._

Suddenly Kagome heard what sounded like two swords colliding. She jumped back in an effort to get away from the sound only to back into the two sword owners.

"What the fuck! Get the hell off. You can have your fuck buddy after I'm done with him". A new voice yelled. He sounded very aggressive. Said person pushed her roughly, knocking her to the ground. 

Something inside Sesshomaru snapped. He grabbed Inu Yasha by the neck and threw him into the forest. "Are you alright Kagome?" He asked, suddenly kneeling beside her. 

"I'm fine… So I'm guessing that, that was your brother." Kagome said as Sesshomaru grabbed her hand and helped her to her feet.

"Yes" He answered simply.

"Sesshomaru why don't you help Kagome up to her room so that she may freshen up for dinner. Her kimono is dirty. Have Kimiko help her into a new one. Kagome I am so sorry for Inu Yasha's behavior. Know that he will not go unpunished" Iziyoi said, sending a glare in Inu Yasha's direction.

Sesshomaru simply nodded his head. Gently pulling Kagome back toward the castle.

"INU YASHA! What did you think you were doing?" Iziyoi yelled.

Inu Yasha's ears fell, becoming one with his silver hair. "I didn't mean for her to get hurt. I was just messing around with Sesshomaru. You know how we are. It's not my fault that she can't watch where she's going" Inu Yasha said defensively. 

"She can't watch where she's going Inu Yasha, she's blind"

"Blind?"

"Yes Inu Yasha, Lady Kagome is unable to see. You would have known that if you would have taken the time to properly greet your family instead of rushing in and foolishly swinging your sword around. I gave you that sword so you would be better equip to defend yourself when you travel off on your own. Not to mention to keep your demon blood in check. I did not intend for you to use it against your brother. You need to learn self control. Without it I fear that you will never be able to survive on your own." Inu Tashio stated unemotionally. Out of everyone present he had been angered the most. He could not understand Inu Yasha and Sesshomaru's sibling rivalry. His blatant disregard for those around him was appalling. 

"I will not have you attacking others in my house. Especially in the next four days. Your brothers birthday celebration has brought many guests, from all over including Kari. The other Lords are on their way and will be arriving tomorrow. I suggest that you make peace with Kagome tonight at dinner." With that Inu Tashio and Iziyoi turned at made their way back to the castle.

"Do you think we were to hard on him?" Iziyoi asked timidly. She hated having to yell at Inu Yasha, but sometimes it was necessary. 

"He needs to learn eventually, my love" Inu Tashio said gently, wrapping his arm around her waist in an effort to comfort her. 

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Inu Yasha was completely dumbfounded. What was so special about this girl that both his parents had band together to attack him over something so insignificant as him almost hurting some human girl.

His brother's reaction confused him the most.

Sesshomaru didn't care about anyone but himself. In the fifty years that Inu Yasha had known Sesshomaru, he had made no attempt to consort with anyone. Especially those of the opposite sex. And then of course there was the fact that Sesshomaru hated humans with a passion.

Could the Ice Prince be falling for a human girl? Oh he was gonna have fun with this…

Inu Yasha pushed himself up off the ground and made his way up the steps to the castle, immediately heading to his room.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sesshomaru opened to door to Kagome's room. He entered to room and quickly moved to the side so as to allow her room to enter without having to worry about her running into him.

This had always been one of his favorite rooms. Most of his memories as a child consisted of him sitting in this very room listening to his mother read aloud. Back then it had always smelt as she did. The sent of sakura blossoms that had always lulled him to sleep. When he was younger, and his mother was away, he would sneak into this room so that he could fall asleep.

Now the room smelt of vanilla and spring rain. A scent which was purely Kagome. _Why was I so worried that__this human girl might have been hurt?_

"Sesshomaru… Are you alright? You seem very distant, very quiet. Is something bothering you?" Kagome asked. Sesshomaru looked at her noticing that she was now sitting on the edge of the bed. 

"Do not concern yourself, human" 

"I thought we were past all this human crap. My name is Kagome, and I would appreciate it if you would use it!" Kagome said, agitated with Sesshomaru. How rude was it for someone to brush off another when they were concerned about the others well being. _All I did was ask it he was okay._

"I am above you, so therefore I can call you whatever I wish HUMAN" Sesshomaru emphasized the word human. _She will learn her place_

**Under you, you mean? **His beast said with a chuckle.

_That is disgusting… how could you, who is supposed to be a part of me think that we would have any feelings other than contempt for this human girl. We deserve a demon woman of noble blood. Not some human child that stumbled upon a council of demon Lords and was taken in by one out of pity for her handicap. _

"Sesshomaru?" Kagome asked, standing up and taking a few steps in Sesshomaru's direction. Her arms out in front of her so as to stop her from running into anything.

**Just admit for the first time in your life that you think this girl is beautiful!**

_I will not. _Sesshomaru snarled to his beast under his breath.

**You will because you know it is the truth**

_I do not find her attractive_

**Yes we do**

_You may but I do not_

**We are the same person you foolish, stubborn, overbearing pup**

_Leave me_

"Sesshomaru?" Kagome reached her hand out and touched his chest.

Sesshomaru was snapped back into reality by her touch. He growled low in his throat taking a step towards Kagome. She sensed something off about his reaction to her touch so in an attempt to get away from him she took several steps back. Coming in contact with her bed once again. Sesshomaru stalked after her. He grabbed her arms and pulled her into his body.

Lime Starts Here

"Sesshomaru wha-" She started only to be cut off. 

"What is it about you?" he asked simply.

"I don't understand what your saying"

"Why is it that I am so protective of you… It puzzles me that I feel this strong need to protect you"

"I don't know" she said struggling to pull away from him, but to no avail. "Please Sesshomaru, let me go"

"Not yet… I want to see if my beast is correct in his assumption about this Sesshomaru" he said bringing his face closer to hers. She could feel his breath on her face. 

"Wha-"

He silenced her, placing his lips on hers. His kiss was fierce, raw, passionate. Everything that she had remembered. She melted into his touch, her knees weak. She knew that she should have been fighting him. Slapping him and telling him that this wasn't right, that he was a demon prince and she was just a human his father had taken in. It was so wrong… but it felt so incredibly right. She felt so safe in his arms, so free. 

Sesshomaru couldn't think straight. Kagome wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling her body closer to his. Their bodies fit together so perfectly, Sesshomaru's beast almost wept with joy. Sesshomaru's arms loosened as his hands began exploring her back. She was so delicate yet so strong at the same time. Surviving all these years without her sight. So incredibly brave… his Kagome. Had he not been occupied he probably would have analyzed that last part but at this point in time, here right now he didn't care. He didn't care that she was a human and he a demon. All he felt was her soft, rose petal lips gliding against his own in their sweet symphony. Her responses to him were driving him crazy. Kagome reached up with one hand and tangled it in his hair. 

Sesshomaru took another step into their embrace only to send them onto the bed. Sesshomaru laying lightly on Kagome. The paused for a moment, breathing heavily. Sesshomaru took in Kagome's flushed face with a sense of satisfaction knowing it was his kiss that had caused that bewildered look to cross across her face. _She is very beautiful…_

With thatresumed his exploration of her mouth. He nipped lightly on her bottom lip silently begging for entrance. She hastily opened her mouth and a fight for dominance was then begun. His tongue snaked into her mouth an he got his first taste of ambrosia. Their tongues battled each other, Kagome challenged him for dominance and it excited him even more. He didn't want her to be submissive. He wanted her to fight him, to challenge him. They explored each others mouths while their hands explored each others bodies. Kagome lifted her legs up off the ground to prop them up on the bed. With one hand, Sesshomaru was gently caressed her stomach while the other ran up and down her now exposed thigh where her kimono had parted slightly. Kagome ran her hands up an down his back enjoying how his muscles twitched and flexed with every move he made. They broke their kiss to catch their breath ass the while still exploring one another. 

Kagome gasped when she felt Sesshomaru leave light, butterfly kisses on her jaw line and down the side of her neck. Gently licking and nipping at the area where he would bite his intended. He reached up and gently parted her kimono surprised by what he found. He had never seen undergarments such as these. They were scandalous and barely covered her… assets. He licked his way down her body to caress her hip with his tongue. She moaned arching her body in order to get closer to him. She brought her hands around to his chest and gently started to pull at his top. He moved his arms and helped her pull it off, throwing it and her kimono to the ground. He left her hip and his mouth found her soft mounds seeping out from her strange garments. He licked and kissed both before returning to her mouth. She could feel his arousal pressed up against her thigh. The scent of both of their arousals was thick in the air.

"Kagome do you need help-"

End Lime

Kagome and Sesshomaru turned their heads to the door where a shocked Iziyoi stood in front of an even more flabbergasted Inu Tashio. 

The door slammed shut and the sound of Iziyoi's string of apologies could be heard outside the door along with Inu Tashio's laughter. 

Sesshomaru jumped off Kagome. "I… I-" He tried to speak but couldn't form a complete sentence. He gave up on speaking to her, bent over grabbing his clothes and walked through the door that joined their rooms.

_I can't believe I just made out with Sesshomaru… again. What the hell is wrong with me! Stupid, stupid, stupid _Kagome said to herself as she got out of her bed and, with her arms stretched out, searched for her clean clothes.

"Lady Kagome let me help you" came Kimiko's voice. 

_She must think that I was trying to dress myself. Then again I don't blame her. Its rather hard to believe that Sesshomaru would be interested in my in that way._

Unfortunately for Kagome however Kimiko knew exactly what had just taken place. The scent of their arousals still hung heavily in the air.

"Here you sit on the bed while I pick out something for you to wear tonight. Hmmm… why don't you wear this one" she said pulling out a red kimono with gold sewn in an intricate dragon design and a purple obi. "It's red. Come to think of it Sesshomaru's favorite color is red" Kimiko said coyly. She walked back over the bed and pulled lightly on Kagome's sleeve beckoning her to stand. 

Kimiko quickly dressed Kagome and put her hair up in an intricate bun and jeweled clips. Soon they were on their way to the dinning hall with minutes to spare. 

Iziyoi was just arriving at the dinning hall as well. She took Kagome's arm and dismissed Kimiko for the night, leading Kagome to the table and sitting her down between Inu Yasha and Sesshomaru. 

The door opened again and Kari entered the room, walking over to the table to sit across from Kagome. 

"How are you this evening son?" Kari asked looking across the table to Sesshomaru.

"I am well mother, how was your day?"

"My day was fine. I'm just concerned about you… your nearing your 150th year and you have yet to take a mate. When are you going to settle down?" she asked slyly.

"Kari I hardly think this is appropriate at the dinner table" Inu Tashio said trying to change the subject.

Kari huffed but dropped the subject.

"Hey you, girl" Inu Yasha spoke looking at Kagome and lightly tapping on her shoulder.

"My name is Kagome"

"Yeah Kagome… I'm sorry about earlier. I mean you shouldn't have been standing so close to Sesshomaru in the first place but still, I didn't mean for you to get hurt." He said quickly. Apologizing was not something that Inu Yasha did often… or ever. 

"Don't worry about it. I didn't get hurt or anything… just fell over"

Inu Yasha visibly relaxed after her acceptance of his apology. 

"Why is this Hanyou trash eating with us… its bad enough that humans are allowed to dine with us but this abomination…"

"Kari…" Inu Tashio shouted only to be cut off.

"The only abomination I see here is you and your racism… and the fact that a blind HUMAN can see something that is clearly out of your focal range I'll explain this once and only once. Full blood demon, human… it doesn't matter. Ugly is still ugly. You talk as if your so much better than us just because we're different. But sitting here listening to you, you sound like the worst kind of both our races."

The room was silent.

"Inu Yasha if it wouldn't bother you to much would you please walk me to the gardens? I do believe I've worn out my welcome in this room for the time being. I hope you all enjoy your meal" Kagome asked standing up.

Inu Yasha stood "S-sure" he stammered. 

They both walked out of the now deadly silent room. Inu Tashio saw as Kagome retreated the tiniest smirk on her face. 

_How dare that human talk to me like that. Of all the disrespect. That human will pay. I swear she will. _Kari fumed… silently raking her claws down the side of the chair where she sat.

"Well Kari… It seems you've met your match" Inu Tashio said with a chuckle as he picked up his chopsticks and started to eat.

Sesshomaru didn't know what to say… the only thing he could do was sit in the uncomfortably silence and eat.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Thank you… for that" Inu Yasha said uncomfortably.

"No problem, us misfits need to stick together… I mean how else are we gonna survive when all those demon Lords arrive."

"Yeah"

"Friends?" Kagome asked shyly.

"What?"

"Do you want to be my friend?"

"I- I've never had a friend before" Inu Yasha said looking out toward the garden.

"Really? Why?"

"If you haven't noticed, Hanyou aren't very well liked here or anywhere" There was a sadness in his voice that cut through Kagome.

"Neither are humans with handicaps… You can be my eyes" Kagome smiled at her new found friend.

"If you don't wanna talk about it, it's fine… I was just wondering how you lost your sight."

"I was in an accident when I was a child. My father died. I'm lucky to have survived but it cost me quite a bit. For a while I had a medicine that could cure me but it's gone now… I'm starting to think that it might not be so bad… being blind I mean."

"You're an odd girl Kagome… very odd"

Kagome just smiled and nodded her head. _If his mother didn't hate me before she certainly does now. I wonder what she would do if she found out about Sesshomaru kissing me. I think she'd pop a blood vessel… She's a dog demon like Sesshomaru. I think I understand why the name for female dogs is 'bitch'". _She silently snickered in her head. 

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sesshomaru looked out toward the gardens. Watching the half breed and Kagome talk and laugh in the grass. _What was this feeling that__was coursing through him. Jealousy! Over his half brother and the human, how easy it was for Inu Yasha to converse with her. How easy it was for him to relax with her… This is ridiculous. I'm not jealous of that fool. Besides… she's not interested in him… and I'm not interested in her. Nope, not in any way, shape or form._

**Welcome to denial… Population you…** his beast snickered at him. 

Anyone with eye's could see the attraction between the two. But the question is… will they be able to see the attraction before its to late.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well that's it for this chapter

You know what to do

Read and review please!


End file.
